


A Crack In Time

by AkeboshiShiba



Series: The Veil of Time [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkeboshiShiba/pseuds/AkeboshiShiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things went wrong, who was to blame? The usual suspects of course... But Supposedly things had to work out this way for a reason... Third time's the charm, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata strolled through the village with a frown on her normally calm face. Something really felt off today. When she had woken this morning, she had felt searing pain going across her neck, but there was nothing there. Nothing was there but a pale pink line that would have otherwise been obscured by her hitai-ate. Fear was creeping deep within her chest. She had then decided to go see how everyone else was doing; this unsettling feeling was getting the better of her.

She had just left Minato and Kushina and they said their chests hurt, while little Menma wouldn't stop crying. That didn't sit right with her. She decided that she really needed to up the pace and decided who to check on next. She then went to go check on Rin. She was worried something was happening. Hinata knocked on the door lightly and the pretty brown haired Woman beamed at her and let her in. "Hello, Hinata." She greeted and Hinata walked in with a small smile.

She saw Obito sitting at the dining room table tossing a kunai in the air, he looked content just doing so. "Hello, Obito-San." She greeted and he jumped and nearly dumped his drink, his kunai clinking on the floor loudly; he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. Hinata giggled lightly behind her hand. "Hello, Hinata-sama." He greeted and she smiled. Rin sat across from him at the table and offered Hinata a seat as well. "How are you two doing?" She asked and Obito frowned. "I'm starting to look like that again..." Obito said sadly and motioned towards the scarred tissue of his face that was forming once more.

Rin was looking down at her hands. "My heart hurts...where he...Where I made Kakashi…" She began and Hinata frowned. "I see...I will go talk to everyone else them I will try to figure out what is going on...I don't feel very good about this..." She said and Rin nodded, her eyes were downcast and Hinata could see the fear in her eyes as well. "Please...help us...I don't want to lose him…not again…and…and I don't want to be lost…" She said and Hinata stood and nodded. "I will do my best..." Hinata said before she left.

She turned back only to see that Rin had begun to cry and Obito was hugging her tightly trying to console her. "I promise...all of you...I will do whatever it takes to fix this..." She whispered as she jumped down to go check on her own family...the Uchiha. She walked home slowly, the soft breeze blowing her hair over her shoulders softly. Her footsteps echoed behind her as she walked. Her fingers reached up to gently brush over the red line she head seem on her throat this morning. Her eyes widened a bit as the smooth line had become an angry red raised line. Her footsteps moved faster and faster, before she head even realized she was running.

She skidded to a stop only to see Uchiha all over clenching their chests, their pain hitting them hard. Little Kami was screaming and it was breaking her heart. "What is going on?!" she sobbed as she felt the red line on her throat begun to split open and become raw. Madara and Izuna were in town...she took off running towards where they said they would be, but right in the center of konoha, Hinata hit her knees and everyone barely had time to look her way before blood splattered all over the ground.

Hinata was on her hands and knees one hand on her throat while the other held her up. The crowd circled around her to try and help her as Madara and Izuna shoved their way through to her. They had just got to her when both of them nearly hit their knees and held their abdomen in pain. Izuna pulled his hands away just to see that blood coated his fingers. "What the Hell..." He said as blood trickled from between his lips. The two men were frantic. They had no idea what was going on or how to stop it.

Pained screams echoed throughout konoha. Some were from the previously deceased...others were from family members, spouses, their friends...their children...Madara rolled Hinata onto her back to see that her throat appeared to have been slit. Her eyes were dull and her breathing had stopped. What happened next began with Hinata. Her body blew away with the wind...then Madara watched as Izuna blew away. He watched as he had begun to become dust in the wind as well. "What happened?" He asked as he watched as men, women, and children alike became dust in the wind.

Sasuke ran up just in time to see the last bit of Madara fade away. "What the Hell happened?!" He asked as tears streaked down his cheeks. Naruto screamed his agony as well as he had watched his mother and father fade away with little Menma. Tsunade was heard crying as well from the Hokage tower, Jiraiya had faded away as well. Tenten was seen crying where she and Neji had been having lunch together; those two were making the best of what had been given back to them.

Shikamaru yelled and punched a wall, tears streaming down his own cheeks; Asuma and his father were gone once more. Choji dropped his bag of food and hit his knees, tears falling from his eyes as well. A bright light was seen as Ino materialized right in the midst of this. She had a child in her arms when she had first appeared and the child vanished. Ino then hit her knees and a scream just as agonized as the rest of the village's ripped from her throat.

Suigetsu reached out for his brother as he faded away. "Mangetsu-nii!" He yelled as his brother blew away.  
Suigetsu turned to see that Juugo's friend had suffered the same fate. Juugo reached out towards his white haired friend. "Kimimaro..." He called as his friend vanished before his eyes. Juugo fisted his hands in the ground where Kimimaro had fallen.

Apparently it didn't matter how close, or how far they had been when Hinata had fallen...everyone she had saved...died again...but the pain they had gone through was the same as when they had originally died...and it left their loved ones in more pain then they had been in before they had come back...

:-:-:-:-:

Hinata woke in the center of the woods, her hands flew to her throat and she sighed in relief when the mark was not there. She forced herself to stand and she looked around, a deep feeling of hopelessness filled her being. She began walking through the forest slowly, taking in her surroundings. She still had the Sharingan, so she hadn't just warped into another body; her physical body had taken over and conformed to what she had become.

She heard movement from somewhere in the woods so she activated Byakugan and scanned the area. Her being filled with anger and rage when she caught the chakra signature. The man was lazing about in the trees. "You!" she hissed and she heard him laugh. "I'm leaving!" she snapped and he laughed louder. She turned swiftly on her heel and began making a break for the edge and the one place she knew would welcome her with open arms. The Uchiha compound.

"Where do you think you're going? There's nothing left for you." His voice followed her and she stopped. He continued to talk and her eyes began to water. Why would he do this? What had she ever done to him to make him so…so evil!? She untied the familiar wolf mask from her hip and threw it with such force she didn't know where it landed, it was too far out of sight. She wanted to see how close he was and if he would attack anything that moved.

She heard the mask land and he chuckled as he continued to speak. Her eyes welled up in tears, how could he know what had happened? How could he know that she travelled through the veil so easily? Her eyes went wide as he pointed something out to her that even she hadn't known. Her brow furrowed and she became angered. "So you did this!" she snapped and stepped out from behind her tree, her red eyes flashed menacingly.

Every word he spoke made her chest hurt, the bastard was taunting her! She fisted her hands as he continued to ramble about whatever he felt like rambling about, she tuned him out after a moment. "I will end you!" she screeched and he laughed loudly enough for his taunting laughter to echo around her. He continued to speak and she felt the hopelessness well up inside her…and she screamed her anger loudly to the world.

"So what will you do now, my little Hyuuga pest?" his final taunt echoed around her…What would she do?

:-:-:-:-:

"As I said, you pathetic little Hyuuga woman, You should have just died when you came through the first time. Dying by the end of my son's blade is a death most honorable, the fact you died protecting his enemy, was not." A man shrouded in the darkness of night sighed from his place in the tree. His dark eyes scanned his surroundings; he was waiting; searching for something to show itself in the midst of the woods that surrounded him.

"As you know, when you change the past to alter the future, you leave small loops in the time paradox…if left open…let's just say if you can find them, so can those who want you dead." He yelled into the darkness of the night. "You could have just allowed me to kill you the second time you came back…but…I guess the third time is a charm, ne?" he asked into the empty forest surrounding his compound. "But…you will remember this time…won't you? You will remember that you had a family, a lover, a child, a team of fearsome shinobi at your fingertips…But…" he said as his eyes landed on an all too familiar mask that had been worn years ago by the woman, Okami.

"But they won't remember you, now will they my dear? My sons will reign over and destroy the Uchiha while you sit pretty and try and get those boys to trust you again…But…If it were me…I would run…a little birdy has already told the Uchiha to be weary of a spy that goes by the name Hinata Hyuuga, or as known by the ones she fought years before, Okami the blind warrior." His voice echoed through the forest.

"And it makes my job a lot easier knowing that you have those eyes, that despicable Sharingan. They won't trust you because you have it. They will see you as a ruthless killer of their clan and will hunt you until they get those eyes back." He said and he heard movement in the distance. "Makes your life hell, doesn't it little Hyuuga? You don't know what to do now? Do you?" he asked and he could feel the spike in her chakra. "I have screwed up your perfect little story book life, haven't I?" he asked and he saw a flash of red far in the distance.

"Butsuma Senju… I will end you…" her angered voice screeched from the edge of his domain. She screamed at the top of her lungs and his laughter echoed back at her. "You and what army, your uncle is no longer in this time, You have no allies. My sons will not ally with you and neither will the Uchiha. Or the Uzumaki for that matter… So what will you do, my little Hyuuga pest?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata ran through the woods until she found the edge. She saw the civilian village down the hill and she hoped they would take her in. She made her way down there and every shop closed down the moment she did. She bit her lip and her eyes began to water. That…that awful man. She had sympathized that he had been hurt by Madara even when he had been truly despicable, but…now…instead of being immobilized…she wished he would have just ended his pitiful existence. She hit her knees as she ran out the other side of the village.

She slammed her fists into the ground. Her tears darkened the dry dirt beneath her fists and she sobbed. She heard movement to her left and she leaned back to sit on her feet and she looked up at the sky. His chakra, despite it being threatening and fear inducing to most; gave her a sense of relief. He walked around in front of her and prodded her with the sheath of his blade. "Who are you?" he asked and she looked up at him. He took a few steps back and unsheathed his blade. "How did you get those eyes?!" he snapped and she stood. "They were a gift from a friend who gave his life for his younger brother. He…he wanted to save us both…I was going blind and someone was threatening his brother…" she said, but the blade didn't remove itself from her vision.

She watched as he relaxed a bit. "So what exactly happened to you for him to allow you to have his eyes?" he asked after watching her for a bit. Hinata dug her feet into the ground, this was painful for her… "This man…Butsuma Senju… he attempted to take my eyes… I held the last of the Byakugan and he tried to take them…my eyes had begun deteriorating and Izanagi gave me his eyes when he was near death, he had failed to kill the bandits, but had saved his brother, only for his brother to die of a severe illness." She said and he watched her even more carefully.

"Butsuma Senju…The previous head of the Senju clan. Why would he target you, other than for your eyes? That man only has his anger set towards us Uchiha. So why attack an innocent?" he asked and Hinata smiled softly. "Because…I want to help save the Uchiha…and the Senju. I want to kill the clan war before it gets any worse, but…Butsuma has begun spreading rumors of me…he says I am a spy." She said and Madara's chakra spiked. "You are Hinata Hyuuga then." He said and she nodded.

"I am not a spy, I promise. I would lay down my life for you…" she said and he furrowed his brows and spun on his heels. "Do not follow me home. Do not trust anyone…and do not lay your life down for me. Desperation will get you nowhere in this war." He said harshly as he strolled away. "What would I have to do to prove to you that I want to help?!" she asked and he stopped walking, only to turn his head to the side to look at her. "All you need to do to help us…Is stay out of our way. Do not interfere." He said and her heart sank.

"I have lost everything because I w-wanted to help you…my family…my friends…everything…it's all gone." She sobbed and he scoffed audibly. "That is why I said to stay out of this." He said without a single bit of sympathy as he strode swiftly out of view. She hit her knees once more as the tears continued to fall. She needed to find the paradox that the Veil of time left behind and she needed to destroy it so that she wouldn't have to deal with this once she fixed this entire mess.

:-:-:-:-:

Madara strolled home; the woman had made him distraught. He hadn't believed the rumors that Butsuma had spouted, but now that the woman had been identified; he felt a pull to her. Deep down, he felt he should trust the woman more than he should trust the desperate Senju man. His father would be more willing not to trust anyone, so he wouldn't trust the woman, nor would he trust the Senju. He took tentative steps into the door way and looked both ways before he walked in. he sighed in relief when his family wasn't up and about. He took one step past the doorway to the kitchen and a chill rolled down his spine.

He looked into the doorway to see his mother standing there, tapping her foot with irritation on her face. "And where were you?" she asked and he scoffed audibly. "I went to the civilian village. Where else." He snapped and she fumed at him. "Now listen here you obnoxious little-" she began and he rolled his eyes. "The Hyuuga woman is real. I encountered her today." He said and she blinked at him, her anger was obviously diffused.

"So was she as he had said?" she asked and pushed a chair out for him to sit. He shrugged. "She seemed lost, like she didn't know what to do with herself…" he said and she furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?" she asked and he sighed, he really hated explaining things. "She claimed that because she was trying to help us Uchiha, her family was gone and everything she had ever had was gone…because of Butsuma." He said and she frowned. "I wouldn't put it past her to lie. But I also wouldn't put it past Butsuma to kill off an entire clan like his father had." She sighed and her ruby red eyes clashed with her son's onyx ones.

"Butsuma didn't kill her clan, his father did. The woman was truly a Hyuuga." He said and his mother rubbed her chin with an unreadable look on her face. She turned to look up at him once more and he furrowed his brow. "Stay away from her…we don't truly know her motives…I suggest you stay away from her." His mother said and he nodded. He wasn't quite sure if he should obey, there was a part of him that said to disobey. That tiny little rebellious part of him that wanted him to go and see her…That tiny little part that was the power hungry and deceptive part. In all reality, he wanted to test her; to see what she was worth.

He really wanted to test her eyes, what she could be capable of…he wanted to test her limits…and break them. He smirked and his mother glared at him. "Don't do anything reckless, Madara…we can't do whatever want, you know this…don't get into any trouble you can't get out of." She said as she stood and whisked her way out of the room before he could even begin to try and say anything to her. He sighed and his fingers massaged his temples where he felt the oncoming headache.

"I'm going to the training grounds…I don't have time for this." He sighed and made his way outside, where he saw some of the other clan members training as well. He decided not to train with them and made his way past them and out of the compound once more. No one in his family was a challenge. Izuna was at par with him and everyone else wasn't even close to being anywhere near his level. So, as per usual…he was out searching for trouble. He was doing exactly what he did best.

He heard the slight crunch of the fall leaves beneath his feet and he smirked and let his feet drop heavier and his chakra flare. He was going to make it easy on himself; he was going to draw people to him. It wouldn't take long with all his stomping and chakra flaring. Madara wasn't stupid…there were always mercenaries roaming these woods, and he sought to lure them out. He curled up his upper lip when he noticed no one was falling for his trap.

He felt a massive jolt in a chakra source and he ran to it. He skidded to a stop when he saw the Hyuuga woman surrounded by Senju, Hashirama and Tobirama at the back of the fight, waiting for her to be weakened enough for them to take her out. He took a few steps back and watched from the sidelines. He decided not to interfere; he was going to get a second hand show of her strength without actually having to witness it.

Hinata cut her eyes over towards the tree line where she had seen Madara stumble out. "You know…it isn't very smart to look away from those who wish death upon you." One of the Senju scoffed and Hinata rolled her head to face them, a pleading look filled her eyes as she looked over the ten Senju that surrounded her; that wasn't even counting the brothers who stood off to the side and waited for their men to attack. "As I asked earlier…please don't force this upon me…I know who the true threat is and I don't wish to hurt those who were led into this blindly. I don't want to hurt anyone…but if I am forced to…then it shall be so." She said softly and the Senju men laughed loudly.

"Women are weak, that is why they are always working in the pubs and stay at home. That is where they belong." One man said and Hinata looked at the ground. "I see…so those are your views then…" she whispered and the men ran at her. "I will not kill you…but I doubt you will walk away on your own two feet…I tried to settle this civilly." She whispered and her chest clenched, she really didn't want to have to hurt them but if she didn't fight back…they would try to kill her.

Her left hand deftly blocked one hand that had come for her and she whispered a sincere 'sorry' as her flat palm connected with his gut and she used the air palm and sent him flying backwards. She spun on her heel and sent another man flying with a swift kick to the head. She ran at one man and catapulted herself at him and both of her feet connected with his chest and she pushed off of him to send herself flying towards another man. She landed on her hands behind him and her legs wrapped around his throat and she threw him with the momentum of her legs flipping over her so she could land in a crouched position.

'four down…' she thought sadly as she fell into the clan's fighting stance and the veins around her eyes bulged out. 'the final six…are all in my range…' she thought as she swiftly began knitting the expansive net of chakra around her. "Get back!" Tobirama ordered the men but as they all attempted to run, the net of chakra expanded faster than the eye could see and the men hit the ground unconscious. She felt bad…she hadn't killed them…but the disrupted chakra flow would take a while to heal being as the Senju didn't have medics…

Water rushed at her and she held out a hand and the water swirled around her. Tobirama appeared surprised. She then made the water form a dragon and she stood upon it. "In my spare time as a child…I trained with water…I figured it would help me learn better chakra control…" she said softly and Tobirama rushed at her and she frowned. She really didn't want to have to fight them…hadn't she fought with them enough already? Why did fate have to be so cruel and take her entire world from her?

Hinata wasn't expecting Hashirama to jump in the moment she had sent Tobirama flying with a kick to the chest. She flipped mid air to avoid the roots that came at her from one side, and twisted to avoid the dragon that launched at her left. She hit the ground and watched the brothers exchange glances. That was when the mist seeped in and she felt their chakra spike. She knew they were really going to try and kill her…

Madara furrowed his brows, he couldn't see what was going on, but he could feel the chakra that had permeated the air. It felt sinister…his eyes drifted to his arms and he saw the goose bumps that had risen on his skin. His pulse raced within his veins and sweat dripped down his brow. He felt cold and the urge to run was overwhelming. He shivered and his brow furrowed…was it that he…could it have been possible that he was…scared? His eyes drifted to his hands where they were shaking and he grit his teeth.

What the hell could be so bad that he, Madara Uchiha, was scared? His question was answered when a huge blade of chakra hit the ground right in front of him and actually made him land on his rump. His eyes were wide and he stared at the woman inside the giant white chakra beast. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she was breathing hard. It had both Tobirama and Hashirama in one hand. He watched as her eyes rolled up and she fell face first into the ground. The beast faded away and Tobirama and Hashirama hit the ground in a crouched position.

"What the hell was that?" Tobirama asked and Hashirama watched the girl as he cautiously strolled closer to her. He took a shocked step back when she forced herself to stand even though he could tell she wasn't going to make it far. "What are you trying to do?" he asked with a frown. "Trying not to…to hurt you." She said with one eye closed in pain as the green glow washed over her. She jerked in surprise when she felt herself healing, she had felt this before but this time it was stronger than ever. Hashirama took a few more steps back and placed a hand on Tobirama's chest to keep him from getting any closer to her.

"Hashirama…that's…" Tobirama began and Hinata winced as she felt something crawling across her face. "My jutsu. I know." He said and she shakily stood and stared at her hands as if in utter shock. Madara chose that moment to walk out. "I would advise you all to leave." He said and she looked at him. She turned her head away from him and then her slow footsteps followed. "I believe I will go. Neither of you want my assistance. And neither of you are smart enough to break from tradition and listen." She said and her voice sounded sad and sorrowful.

Hashirama and Tobirama gave him a look but said nothing as they gathered their men and made their way home. Madara on the other hand had other plans. He ran after her, he wasn't letting her get away that easy. He hadn't had to run far, she had collapsed against a tree about a hundred feet away. He walked over and sat on the back side of the tree. "What do you want now?" she asked and he could tell she was crying. Her voice trembled, her silent sniffles didn't go unnoticed either.

He peered around the side of the tree and saw her picking at the blades of grass nearest her fingers. One by one she plucked the defenseless strands and tossed them with a flick of her index and middle fingers. "Who are you really?" he asked and her delicate fingers paused over a particularly long blade of grass. "I…I don't know anymore…One minute I'm some ordinary fifteen year old girl who couldn't impress her father no matter what she did, that stumbled upon a long lost family secret…then I was a seventeen year old with a massive crush on the village fool, then I am attempting to sacrifice my life for him because a man attacked our home…" she said and he furrowed his brow at the mention of a village…there were no villages.

"Then…I had found a magnificent blade…and automatically I become some sort of fearsome warrior…no one ever thought about how I would feel to be so used…but in the end…it was worth it. I had a family…I had met someone new and… we made a family together…and about three months after I had gone home to let him meet my family…I watched everything fall apart before my eyes…And then I woke up here…in the middle of the Senju forest…with Butsuma Senju laughing at my misfortune he created…taunting me because I wasn't strong enough to stop him myself…" she cursed herself as her voice trembled more and he heard the ruffle of her clothes as she covered her face in her hands to stifle her sobs.

"I'm sorry this happened to you…" he said softly and she slowly looked at him. She sniffled as she watched him from around the tree. "I thought you didn't trust me…" she said trying not to let her voice tremble as she did so, but failed. "No one…could ever fake that much pain and despair…" he said softly and she looked down at her hands as her tears dripped onto them. "Pain and despair? I g-guess that could sum up what it looks like to another who isn't feeling i-it…" she whispered and he blinked and looked at her.

"I feel…as if everything I have worked for…fought to protect and save…has been ripped from my reach and the Kami are laughing at me…like my life is some cruel game. The one I love…is right in my reach…but he doesn't remember me…he thinks I'm a traitor…a spy…he thinks I am nothing useful…the Kami are dangling him right in front of me and laughing their cruel laughter while I'm sitting here with him right beyond my reach…despair…doesn't even begin to compare…" she whispered as her shoulders jerked with her sobs.

"Utter hopelessness…can't even begin to compare…if I could… I would scream my emotions to the world, but I don't even know what they are…rage…anger…hate…self hate…who knows…desperation? I don't know anymore…I just want to have that all back…but unless a few things change…I can never have it back…My special clan jutsu is useless…I can't use it because apparently there is another way to fix this other than killing Butsuma before this happened." She sobbed and he furrowed his brow.

"Before this happened? What do you mean?" he asked and she sniffed. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have even said anything…forgive me…" she whispered and he sighed. "Alright…there is a river down that way…you can fish and there is a cave not far from it…do as you wish…" he said and he stood. She looked over at him with wide eyes and he nodded. "I'm trying to help, so please take it as a kindness." He said as he walked away. Madara slipped back in over the fence of his compound and saw that his clan members were getting tired.

They all bowed to him as he passed and he nodded at them in recognition. He slowly crept through his home as to not wake his mother who would rain down the wrath of hell upon him if she found he had been out attempting to cause trouble again like his clan members knew he had been attempting to do. He stepped on one excessively creaky board and he flinched as he looked towards his parents room to see if his hellion of a mother had awoke. When he as sure she hadn't, he made his way to his room. He flopped on his bed and his brother laughed from the doorway.

"Strongest shinobi in the clan my ass, you're lucky you didn't wake mom." He said and Madara glared at Izuna. "Go to bed." He snapped and crammed his face into the pillow. Izuna chuckled as he made his way back to his own room and flopped on his bed as well. Madara couldn't help but wonder what Hinata had meant by everything she had said…not a lick of it had made any sense…

:-:-:-:-:

Hinata wiped her eyes and stood carefully. She felt drained, physically, mentally and emotionally. Her feet crunched lightly on the crisp leaves beneath her feet. Her bones hurt, her muscles hurt…and her head hurt. She stumbled forward on aching feet and hit the ground. She sighed, but pushed herself off the ground and forced herself to trudge on forward. It hadn't been long before she found the river Madara had spoken of. She hit her knees beside the edge of the river and she dipped her hands into the crisp surface of the water.

It was near ice cold but that was refreshing against her heated skin as she splashed the water onto her face. The pain in her side wouldn't fade and she wasn't surprised in the slightest. She wasn't surprised in the slightest that she had fallen so swiftly, even when she had used the Susanoo…Hashirama was a fast one…her eyes drifted to her side at the place that the wound hadn't healed. With careful tugs, she pulled the blood stained cloth from her side.

Her fingers brushed the cause of the injury and a scream ripped from her throat despite how she had tried to hold it in. she was steadily healing it, but she couldn't heal it completely until the cause of it was gone. She carefully picked at the cloth that was inside the wound, but fresh tears sprung forth and she couldn't do much to keep herself from whimpering. She cupped one hand in the river and gathered some water in it, only to dump the cold water on her wound and whimper loudly.

She tore her shirt and twisted it into a rag and bit down on it. she then proceeded to pour more water on her wound, biting down on the cloth as she did so. She took a few deep breaths then carefully dug her fingers into the wound and grasped the large piece of wood that had fractured off of her susanoo's blade and gone through her Susanoo in its entirety. With one swift tug the three inch long piece of wood was wrenched from her side and she screamed as it came out.

She threw it to the side and panted as she held a hand over her wound. Her shirt was clinging to it and blood poured from it now. She rinsed it once more with water then began healing it. Once her wound was mostly healed she attempted to stand, which was lots easier now that she didn't have that awful pain in her side. She walked for a while in what appeared to be circles, but she eventually found the cave. She made her way over to the cave and she looked out to the night sky. "What plans do you have for me now?" she asked quietly as she made her way into the darkness of the cave where she then placed her back against the wall and slid down into a sitting position.

She wouldn't be able to sleep heavily tonight…she knew the Senju or the Uchiha had most likely heard her pained screams…so she closed her eyes, and slept lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata woke to the pitter patter of rain on the cave's edge, but that wasn't the only sound she heard. There was a rustling not too far from her. She tensed when she realized she wasn't the only one in the cave. She slowly reached for the kunai pouch that had supposed to be attached to her hip, but it wasn't there. She grit her teeth and lunged for the person. Her hands clamped down on his shoulders and before she knew it, her back was flat against the floor and the person used their body weight to pin her down.

"Get off of me!" she growled and she stopped struggling when she heard him chuckle. She looked up at him and she felt her face go red, she had no idea why she was blushing… she had been married to him for heaven's sake. She couldn't move her arms; he'd crossed them over her chest and held them down at her wrists. He hadn't bothered with her legs, but his knees were on either side of her hips to keep her down. His face was a few mere centimeters away, his shoulder length hair spiked down and brushed over her cheeks. The smirk that was plastered on his lips was mesmerizing to her, as it had always been. "You know…you kinda look good like this." He said tauntingly and she scowled at him lightly.

"You scared the hell out of me." she grumbled and he chuckled. "I thought you were dead when I got here, so who got the bigger surprise when the zombie lunged." He chuckled and she cracked a small smile. "You reacted quickly enough." She said with a twinkle in her eye. He grinned, but still didn't let her go. "I'm Madara, I have to have quick reactions." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Ok, sure." She laughed until he pinned her arms over her head and held them there with one hand. She looked at him in surprise. "What are you doing?" she asked as his hand reached towards the hem of her shirt and began lifting. "Your injury is bleeding again, you idiot." He chuckled with an eye roll and she blushed darker.

"Then stop touching me…I can heal it m-myself." She stammered and he grinned. "You stutter? What the hell?" he laughed and she faced away from him with an ever deepening blush. "Shut it...It's a nervous habit." She grumbled and he smirked. "Do I make you nervous?" he asked leaning down and his fingers trailed up her side to right below her ribs. "No…g-get off." She said and mentally cursed herself as he laughed. "You blush too, just adorable." He chuckled sarcastically, but rolled off of her anyways. Hinata jolted up and sat against the opposite wall. "Pervert." She grumbled and he laughed.

"Nah, for that one, you would have to meet my brother." He laughed and she smiled again. "Is that so? Are you sure he isn't just copying you?" she asked as she held a hand over the wound and green chakra coated her hand. The skin and muscle slowly began melding itself back together and she sighed in relief as there was only a tiny scar, compared to the half healed wound she had tried to heal last night. "How did you do that thing last night?" he asked and she looked over at him oddly.

"Which one…there was a lot I did last night. The water controlling, the Hyuuga clan jutsu I made my own, the-" she began listing off, but he shook his head. "The chakra beast. And the healing thing…" he said and she blinked. "The Susanoo? That's…" she began but looked down at her hands and sighed. 'something that you helped me activate…' she thought then looked up at him, where he was curiously watching her. "An Uchiha thing…" She said softly and he blinked, then a smirk crossed over his lips. "So I could use it?" he asked and she shrugged. "You and Izu- and your brother both could probably use it…" she said and tensed when she caught herself about to say Izuna's name. She saw his brow knit together and her heart raced.

"I see you already know my brother's name." he said and she tensed up even more. "I…I do…" she whispered, her eyes held fear of him, and he sighed and nodded. "I see…You don't wish any ill will towards him, do you?" he asked and she shook her head rapidly. "No! never! I don't want to hurt anyone…I just want my family back…" she whispered the last part and he furrowed his brow. "Why do you keep saying that? Aren't they dead?" he asked and she looked down at her twiddling fingers and shook her head.

"N-no… they just don't… remember me… It's complicated…" she said and he frowned. "Are you sure it's complicated?" he asked and she nodded. "You know the story of why the Hyuuga were killed off, right?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah… there was a Hyuuga woman who could supposedly jump through time…" he said and she nodded. "But… there are certain times when the jumper can't 'jump'." Hinata said and he nodded, not quite following; but he was going to continue to listen.

"That means there is something they can do to fix the problem without having to jump…but…in my case…I don't know what I am supposed to do now…I've saved the shinobi world once, after failing the first time…am I supposed to fail again? Am I supposed to let my family die all over again? Am I supposed to let y- him, become the villain? What am I supposed to do?" she asked softly looked at her hands, her eyes pricked, but no tears fell, she refused to let the tears fall.

For a few minutes, the only noise was that of the rain hitting the cave entrance. "So… you are the jumper?" he asked and she nodded. "Butsuma… he killed me in the past somewhere and then I was sent here. He… he slit my throat…" she said and she tilted her head back to reveal the thin pink scar across her neck. "Every time I die in the past… I wake up with no memory of how I died… but this time… I have this scar… and all of my memories… the first time I died in this time…" she said, but hesitated and lifted her shirt to right below her breasts and revealed the jagged scar there. "I… I think… I think I died… protecting someone…" she said and he reached to run his fingers over the scar in his curiosity, but her shirt dropped and a dark pink blush coated her cheeks.

She hadn't even shown the Madara she married, that scar, they hadn't even been together long enough to make their own family. They had been taking it slow, having their family time with little Kami and Izuna… they hadn't even had a real wedding… the reality of it hurt, but maybe this time… she could make this all go differently. Maybe she could figure out how to stop Butsuma from ever causing the problem in the first place. She knew that this Butsuma… was the one from her past. She had found the body of this time's Butsuma the very same day she had arrived, the very same time that Butsuma was teasing her about how he had killed her the moment he saw her.

"At least you were protecting someone… you could have been like most people and just fight for the hell of it and die because they fight because they just feel like it…" he said and she looked at him and had to resist the small smile that wanted to break free. Even if things were happening differently…things were still the same about him…his beliefs were all the same. She watched as he turned and looked outside the cave with a forlorn look on his face. "I have to go now… try to stay alive long enough for us to chat again." He said and she raised a brow at him. He took one last look towards her, and then he vanished into the pounding rain outside.

She sat against the wall of the cave, her eyes hurt and she knew she was still tired. Her head fell back against the wall and she sighed as her eyes slid closed. She drifted back off to sleep, but she knew she couldn't rest for long she always had to be cautious. She rested for about an hour then she stood on tired legs. "Now…To go play tracker…" she said and she lunged for the entrance of the cave. The rain had stopped, but there was a lot of mud puddles scattered about. For any experienced shinobi, avoiding these was common knowledge.

But, for her; puddles were an advantage. Her feet slid soundlessly over the surface of each puddle. Stepping on grass always made some sort of noise, but for Hinata when it rained she was nearly undetectable because she slid over the surface of the water and there was not a single sound that was made when she did so. She enjoyed being outside, she hated being cramped up in a compound all day where you were taught proper etiquette and if you weren't doing it properly you would get hit with a ruler.

She hated how she had lived before. This world, made her feel strong, free, made her feel able to do whatever she wanted. She loved it, but she hated Butsuma Senju. She wondered how Izuna and the others were, she knew they wouldn't risk letting her in and she knew that the Senju would kill her on sight… so who was she to trust? There was no one, was there? She slowed her run and sighed as she walked through the woods that surrounded her, they sucked the sound out of everything and the light as well. She wasn't sure as to what to do…

"Hey, you girl." A female voice called and Hinata looked up to see a red haired woman standing in a tree with her arms crossed. Mito Uzumaki… "Yes?" she asked and the woman jumped down from her place in the tree. "I hear you stood against both the Uchiha and the Senju and lived, is this true?" she asked and Hinata shrugged. "Not really… I did fight the Senju, but the Uchiha just seemed to want to belittle me every time they walked by." Hinata said and rubbed her arm.

Mito looked around her then leaned closer to Hinata. "You want this war to stop, don't you?" she asked and Hinata nodded. "Yes, I don't want any of them to get hurt. No one else needs to die over a simplistic turf war." She said and Mito grinned. "Thank goodness someone else who wants this over with!" she said and Hinata smiled, this was the same Mito who she knew would go on to seal the Kyuubi within herself, the same woman who would stand by the first Hokage. The same woman had been her best friend.

Hinata smiled. "Hinata Hyuuga, or as I am titled now, Okami." She said and Mito grinned. "I know who you are, that's why I called out to you. We can work together, can't we?" she asked and Hinata nodded. "Here, take this." She said and Mito smiled at her as Hinata looked down at the mask that she was being handed. "My mask… this was supposed to have been lost…" she whispered and Mito smirked. "Yeah, in Butsuma's collections." She said and Hinata smiled.

"Thank you. Don't you have one?" she asked and Mito smirked once more. "Don't I ever!" she laughed and spun a fox mask on her finger. A fox… how ironic… Hinata smiled at the complete irony of the mask. "What?" Mito asked and Hinata shrugged. "oh its nothing, I promise." She said and Mito frowned. "I know what you are." She whispered as she looked around from side to side, trying to see if there was anyone who shouldn't be listening, eavesdropping.

"You're the jumper, I saw you arrive. I was going to confront you then but Butsuma was there so I couldn't." she said and Hinata frowned. "I guess it is going to be hard to keep that a secret then, huh?" she asked and Mito shook her head. "Not at all, I'm the only one other than Butsuma who knows. Um… when we get to my home, could you tell me about your experiences?" she asked and Hinata smiled. "I can tell you about some of them, but not all because some concern you and I don't want that path to be changed. You deserve to be happy and I know when you realize what it is, it will be even better than if I had told you." She said and Mito smiled.

"I don't mind that one bit, I love surprises, so leave me out of it." she said and Hinata smiled brightly. "I think we are going to be even better friends than we were before." She said and Mito grinned. "We were friends? Too cool! I'm friends with one of the strongest shinobi alive!" she squealed and Hinata laughed. "You sound like a child getting a new toy." She said and Mito beamed at her. "I'm just so excited, my clan thinks of you as a savior. They wished for you to show up again, they had always wanted you to be our ally but you would always vanish. I figured out why, but I haven't told anyone." She said and Hinata smiled.

"They think of you as a legend…" she said and Hinata looked at the ground. "I wouldn't be a legend if it weren't for certain things happening." She whispered and Mito frowned at her. "You're unbelievably strong, beautiful, and graceful, that is why we consider you a legend. The Uzumaki clan believes in strength and beauty." She said and Hinata blushed lightly. "I'm not that pretty…" she said and Mito frowned at her. "We are not having that conversation. You are gorgeous, and that is that, how else are you supposed to gain the attention of the Uchiha?" she snickered and Hinata blushed darkly.

"What exactly do you know?" she squealed and Mito smirked. "I know that Madara is a distraction to you. I'm curious as to why, also I just guessed." She laughed as they approached the compound. "Obaa-san! Jiji!" Mito yelled and the doors to the compound swung open. "Mito! Where did you go this time!?" Ayana Uzumaki screeched, Mito's mother. Mito jumped up and down and pointed at Hinata. "Look okaa-san! Look!" she chirped and her mother dropped to her knees and bowed to Hinata. The rest of the Uzumaki hit their knees and did the same.

Hinata felt guilty that all these people were bowing to her. "Please… please stand up…" she said and loud whispers erupted from the Uzumaki clan. "I do not deserve such treatment… please don't bow to me…" she said and Mito grinned. "See! She's modest too!" Mito laughed and her mother stood as her grandparents made their way outside. "Lady Hyuuga… you deserve only the utmost respect. Why do you deny this?" her grandfather asked and she looked down at her mask that she clutched tightly within her hands.

"I am only here to make what is wrong right, none of this is right and the only way I see that everyone can be happy is if I help fix this. It is not me who you should rely on. There are others who deserve this treatment. I am just a humble woman seeking to help. I would like to have my family back, and by helping end this feud, I see that being a possibility." Hinata said and Mito's grandmother smiled. "I understand dear, and you will have as much a family with us, when you get your own back. We just ask that you keep an eye on young Mito since she wants to run out and about all the time." Her grandmother Amayo said with a smile. Tai, Mito's grandfather, nodded in agreement.

"I will, thank you." She said and they nodded. "Mito, why don't you show Hinata-sama where her room will be?" Anaya, her mother, asked. Mito grinned and nodded, grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling her away. She led her down a hallway and around a bend. They continued down another hallway and she opened a door at the end of the hall. There was only one other door on the hallway being as it was a short hallway, and she assumed that the other room was Mito's.

"My room is right there, I will be over here in a little while since you seem like you need rest." Mito said and Hinata smiled gratefully. "Thank you Mito-chan." She said and the redhead smiled brightly. Hinata closed the door behind her and she walked over to the bed and flopped onto it. her eyes drooped closed and she sighed in contentment. She drifted off to sleep, but her sleep wasn't pleasant.

:-:-:Dreamscape:-:-:

She heard noises, people screaming and things being destroyed. She jolted up and ran to her window. It looked like a massive battle was going on outside. She almost choked on her breathe as she saw the Kyuubi. "I thought we sealed you…" she breathed. She pulled on her leggings and her Uchiha attire, it looked like what Obito had worn during the war, but the shaping of it was more feminine. She slid her shoes on while she ran.

The Uchiha around her stared at her with hatred, fury, and anger in their eyes. 'Why are they looking at me like that? We saved them… didn't we?' she continuously asked herself that question, but it didn't sit well in her heart. She jumped the village gates as the Kyuubi poofed away. She heard talking and she saw two figures. She could tell who they were, Madara and Hashirama. Hashirama pulled his blade and rushed at Madara, who was standing before him, yelling at him to "Do it! just kill me! do it!" he just kept yelling it…

She jumped in front of him and her back hit his torso. She lunged forwards just in time for the blade to go through her, but not him. Or so she thought… her vision was blurring, but she could have sworn he was coughing up blood as well. Hashirama removed the blade from her and she gasped in pain. "I'm so sorry… oh Kami I'm so sorry!" Hashirama was sobbing quietly, her blurry vision turned towards Madara, who hit the ground on his knees, but then his face smashed against the ground as well.

:-:-:-: End Dreamscape:-:-:-:

Hinata jolted up in her bed, the scream that threatened to leave her throat was forced back down. Cold sweat dripped down her body and she fumbled with her shirt and yanked it up to reveal the scar. It had gone through in the exact same place as it had in her dream. It had gone through at the exact same angle as well. "I… was killed…. By Hashirama… trying… to protect Madara…" she whispered, the thought of it was scary…

The first one to kill her was Hashirama…

The second… Butsuma…

She was going to steer clear of Tobirama…

She was not going to die a third time, and certainly not by the hands of yet another of the Senju…

But what scared her even more than that… was her memories were all coming back to her… slowly but surely…


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata made her way around the Uzumaki compound, it was absolutely gorgeous. The entire space looked like a huge garden and she loved it. There were even large whirlpool lakes and everything. She was admiring another of the exotic flower gardens when Mito ran upon her grinning. She knew they were going somewhere now, Mito always grinned like that whenever they got to go somewhere; it didn't matter what time period they had been in.

Over the past few weeks of her staying with the Uzumaki clan, she had learned so much. For one, the Uzumaki were pretty much the keepers of the slug scroll in this time. Which in turn meant that they all knew about her and her past endeavors, even the fact she had saved the shinobi world from utter destruction before Madara could be decieved. They had told her that if she hadn't settled things when she had, something far worse than Madara himself would return to wreak havoc.

Now, Hinata hadn't believed that in the slightest, but she wasn't going to tell the Uzumaki that. She didn't want to be rude in saying she couldn't believe Madara would cause something like that, because she knew him and it was hard for her to believe he could fall for a trick like that. She had also learned that while the Uzumaki knew a lot about her endeavors, they didn't know the exact details of the second attempt; nor did they completely understand what she had done in the first attempt, but then again neither did she. She sighed mentally and focused her attentions back on Mito. "We are allowed to go outside the walls for more than a shopping trip today, it's very important that we stay hidden, or just in disguise." She said and Hinata nodded.

Mito ran around behind Hinata with a comb, catching her off guard. "I prefer our masks, because it gives us a sense of mysteriousness." She said and Hinata pouted as she felt a tugging on her hair. "What are you doing?" she asked and Mito laughed. "Putting your hair in an elegant bun, only one though… because I'm going to allow a few tresses to fall loose to frame your mask and I'm going to allow a few to hang gently off the top side of the bun, give you an exquisite and gorgeous look." She said and Hinata smiled.

"Alright, now that your hair is lovely we can slap on our masks and go!" she said and Hinata smiled. "Alright, one second then." She said and vanished from in front of Mito, only to appear in her given room. She grabbed her mask, her kunai pouch, and her replacement katana. She was dressed in a hauntingly familiar style to that of the outfit she wore when she was titled Okami, but the Uzumaki thought it would be best because everyone knew the legend of Okami, and they thought that a legend was all she was. The Uzumaki thought it best to strike fear into the hearts of the enemies by proving just how true the legend was.

The outer kimono was thin, but styled in a similar manner to that of Obito in the war. It was sleeveless and reached her ankles, but instead of the lower part opening in the front, it opened up in the sides starting at the thighs and going straight down. In her mind it was basically a combination of Obito's from the war, and Sakura's genin outfit. However instead of being red, it was a navy blue, black, and had grey trimming on it. And instead of having the Uchiha clan symbol, over her heart and on her back, the kanji for Okami was there in a white, while the yin-yang symbol was placed over her heart.

She didn't, however, much to her slight embarrassment wear any legging of any sort under it, only a pair of white shorts. Mito refused to allow her to wear the leggings, saying they would only trip her up and things of the sort. She sighed and pulled her mask on as well as tied her pouches to her thighs. She vanished from her home and landed gracefully by the gates of the Uzumaki compound. "You have to teach me that." Mito said as she panted from having to run over to the gates.

Amused spinning Sharingan eyes peered at her from behind the mask. "I'm afraid I can't teach you this one…" she said and Mito's eyes clashed with hers and her expression made the 'oh' look. "That is cool though. I've never seen an Uchiha do that." Mito said as they walked away from the gates, both of their masks firmly in place. "Well there was one, he was a friend of a friend of mine… as odd as that sounds, he was pretty much family. His name was Shisui, and not only could he 'blink' from place to place, he could make someone do something, whatever he wanted them to do." She said and Mito listened intently.

"He refused to use that ability for just anything because it has a large length of recuperation. He was going to use it on his family, because they were going to end up killing a lot of people. The basics of it are that when he used it on someone, they would have no idea that they were being controlled. They would just do whatever he wanted them to do, seemingly of their own free will but it wasn't. He was going to save his family and the entire village from a fate worse than death, but a man named Danzo stole one of his eyes. He couldn't use it on the entire clan with just one eye, so he gave the other to Itachi, the only other member of his clan that didn't want the war between his clan and village." Hinata explained and Mito frowned.

"He gave Itachi his other eye and then he killed himself so Itachi could activate the second form of the Sharingan." Hinata said and Mito jumped around in front of her and stared intently into her eyes. "So… which form are your eyes?" she asked and Hinata frowned as she thought it over for a moment. "My eyes have changed three times, once because of Butsuma, then because of the eye transplant, and the last because I absorbed a part of Madara's soul, thus granting me the second form of the Sharingan, but the third change in my eyes." She said and Mito nodded as she jumped backwards and landed on a tree branch.

"So where are we going today?" Hinata asked and Mito shrugged lightly. "Not quite sure, but when I feel the presence I will know." She said and Hinata frowned beneath her mask. "I hope you know what you're doing." She said and Mito nodded. "It'll be alright, I promise." She said, but Hinata didn't feel quite right, now she was no sensor, but it felt wrong in her gut. Her ranged vision was still way out there, and as horrifying her eyes were in seeing range and the ability to cast genjutsu on anyone in her range, she couldn't spot anyone.

But she could feel something, and it set her on guard.

:-:-:-:-:

Madara sat cross legged on the ground, his mother, father, and younger brother all awaiting his response. "We may have a relaxing day today, just as we had hoped." He said and they nodded. "Good, that's good. So no one within your range of our home?" Aurora asked and he shook his head. She nodded and allowed a relieved smile to cross her lips. "Good, that's good." She sighed and looked around the property. She then looked down to her eldest son, who had a crease to his brow that made her frown.

"Who are you attempting to track?" she asked and his eyes snapped open and he glanced up at her. "No one." He said and stood, but she grabbed his arm and glared up at him. "Don't you lie to me, I know when you're tracking someone, brat." She said and he frowned down at her. "Forgive me, but I cannot say." He said and she glared at her eldest son. "It's that woman isn't it? She's soiled your mind!" she snapped and he frowned at her. "She has not soiled my mind, she just… opened doors and revealed something that you have kept hidden from me." he said and she glared sharply at him.

"How dare you, you're taking up for that whore?" she sneered and he glared back at her. "How do you know she is a whore? How do you know anything about her? You're only corrupting your mind with the lies Butsuma has spread as of late." He snapped and Izuna looked at his older brother in shock. "Aniki… why would you choose some woman over mother?" he asked and Madara sent him a look. "Have you seen her eyes?" he asked and Izuna shook his head. "You will believe me when you see her eyes." He said and he turned to his father, who had been silent all this time.

"You've seen her, haven't you father?" Madara asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I've seen her. She's been hanging around the Uzumaki as of late, trying to stay off our radar." Tajima said and Aurora gave him a glare. "Can none of you listen?! Did I not say stay away from her?" she asked and they frowned at her. "If she is truly the jumper like Butsuma said, then she would have father's eyes. If the legend of Okami we hear from the Uzumaki is actually true, then she would have the eyes mirroring those of the Uchiha patriarch." Madara said and Aurora's eyes went wide.

"That proves that she's trouble then!" she snapped and he shook his head. "In the legend of Okami, she was protecting the clan from the Senju and there were casualties." Tajima interjected and Aurora had this fire in her eyes, she couldn't believe that her eldest and husband would believe this fable. Izuna wasn't sure whose side to take because he hadn't seen the woman or really ever paid attention to the legend of Okami. He sighed and his mother glared at him as well, he supposed his safest bet would be to stick with his mother.

"Where is she then? If she has his eyes, I want to see for myself." Aurora said stubbornly and he nodded. "Follow me then." Madara said and jumped up into the trees surrounding the Uchiha compound. His mother and younger brother were on one side, while he and his father were on the other. He could tell his mother was furious at him. "How long?" she asked suddenly and he glanced at her. He knew exactly what his mother was wanting to know, but he didn't particularly feel like explaining to her his reasoning.

"Madara, how long?" Tajima asked and he stared at his father. "Three days after the flash of light, is when I found her. I have been communicating with her for the past few months." He began and his father looked at him in shock. "You were searching for the source of the flash… And once you found it, you continued to meet with her?" his father said and Izuna stared at Madara with wide eyes. "Why would you search for that light? Why would you continue to meet with her after you found her, Madara? You know the crow Karui said it would lead to the death of an Uchiha…" Izuna said with wide eyes and Madara stared at him with sharp eyes. "An Uchiha, not the Uchiha; she didn't say what Uchiha. But if you hadn't forgotten, Karui also said that the light would bring salvation… an end to our war. An end to our pain and suffering! Did you not want to figure out who could help us?" he snapped and his father frowned.

"Madara… you know that we would love to have this all end, but we do not sacrifice our family members…" Tajima said and Madara nodded. "I would never allow any of you to die just for the sake of this feud ending." Madara said and turned to search the trees ahead of him as he made his way through once more, but he noticed that the footfalls that had been almost in sync with his had all ceased. He landed on the branch in front of him and he turned to look behind him and saw they had all stopped on the branches of a tree about fifteen feet back. He turned to partially face them and he saw the look in all of their eyes.

"Who would you let die?" Aurora asked, but he was silent and he turned to face forwards once more. "Madara, who would you let die?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly. She was on edge especially since he wasn't answering her. "Madara…" Izuna called out to him and Madara flashed a smile at them. "How dare you!" his mother screamed at him, but his smile didn't fade. "How could you just smile at us at a time like this! You just said you wouldn't let any of us die, but how do you think we would feel if you died?" she snarled at him and he turned to face them.

"I won't let any of you get hurt, that's just all there is to it. if I die, I will make sure you all will be left alone for as long as you live before I stop fighting the inevitable." He said and his mother glared at him angrily, Izuna's eyes were burning with rage as well and he laughed lightly. Which in turn, made them even angrier with him; but he wasn't worried because he knew they would all realize that he was right in the end. He always was it seemed.

He then turned and was about to take off once more, but his mother called out to him with one more question. "Madara… is she worth it?" he fully turned to face her this time. "She told me herself that…" he began and they watched him intently. "She would lay down her life for me, just to keep me safe. So the better question is… how is she NOT worth it?" he asked, but the rage never left his mother's eyes. Her ruby red orbs just burned into his back, along with the angry eyes of his younger brother.

He knew they would continue to be angry with him until they met her, well they would probably still be angry with him even after that… he just continued forth, but he felt concerned eyes boring into the back of his head. He supposed his father was trying to figure out what he was going to do exactly, which he didn't exactly know yet but he wasn't going to just sit by an allow this all to happen. He refused to let his family suffer any longer. If he could end these wars with the sacrifice of one life alone, then he would. He had already decided upon this because he figured there was no other way.

"How far away is she now Madara?" Tajima asked and Madara looked ahead searching for the familiarly bright chakra that he could always find. "Not too far now, but we are no longer searching for her alone." Madara said with a laugh and the three behind him looked at him curiously, although two of them were still burning with anger. "What do you mean?" his father asked and Madara motioned for them to keep moving. "Tobirama is scanning over us as we speak, Hinata already knows we are here as well." He said and he noticed his mother's angered landing on the tree branch nearest him, her feet crunched into the tree bark and sent a huge chunk of it flying.

He continued to ignore his mother's rage for the time being, she would realize soon enough how special Hinata was. "Father, she's teleported straight to the Senju, let's pick up the pace now before it gets hectic up there." he said and his father nodded. "If she truly has my eyes, I will protect her with my life." He said and Madara nodded, his father was the easiest person to reason with in his family. He glanced over at his mother, who had angry tears in her eyes. He understood the truth was painful for her, but he also thought it had something to do with the fact she wasn't ready to let him do what needed to be done.

They knew they were close when the spike of her chakra hit their senses, not long after they heard a man choking for air it seemed. They dove through the trees and landed right behind the red haired woman with the fox mask wearing the red and white fighting kimono similar to the blue, Gray, and black one Hinata was wearing. Kitsune was written on the back of the red head's while Okami was written on the back of Hinata's. Aurora wasn't going to let this chance to attack her get away, so she lunged which made Izuna lunge as well. His father lunged down after them, but not with the same intent to kill they had. He wanted to see her eyes.

Before they had even gotten within five feet of her, that menacing white chakra shot up around her and three of the six arms grabbed Tajima, Izuna, and Aurora. The ribs that had formed had drug Mito within the creature as swiftly as it had formed. Hinata turned within the white beast and he could feel her chakra embracing his family as well as himself. Izuna's eyes showed his fear as they trembled in their sockets. His mother's eyes glowed with rage as Hinata's Susanoo, as she had called it, had set his family down.

Hinata's mask slid up and her smile flashed at them, which incited more anger from his mother. His father, however was staring right at her eyes, those reddened orbs that so hauntingly seemed to mirror his own. He couldn't quite tell though, because he wasn't close enough to her to clearly see the pattern. Hinata and his mother began arguing, but he paid their argument little mind. His mind was still swimming with pride from when Hinata had told him that he would always be stronger than her.

When the chakra of the Susanoo dropped, it seemed as if everyone was trying to get a hold of her at once. To his amusement, she had vanished from sight, taking the red head with her. His mother and brother seemed immediately irate with him, but he held up one hand to stop them from running on ahead. Once he had heard where Tobirama thought she was, they vanished; completely ignoring the Senju clan. It had taken about an hour, but they had found the women once more. It had been surprising in fact, because their chakra had vanished completely for a while but soon enough it had appeared again and not too far from where they had been.

Madara and his family weren't going to let this chance to speak with her go to waste.

:-:-:-:-:

The white haired man was crouched on the ground floor, two fingers pressed against the dirt, and his eyes shut lightly. He sighed then stood up to face the men before him. "This should be simple this time, the Uchiha are following the woman from before, she has another young woman with her but while her chakra system isn't as advanced as the other woman's, I would still command you take every precaution not to get caught off guard by either of these women. They are armed and dangerous; the dark haired one has jutsu that were only supposed to be handled by Hashirama." He said and the men began to murmur.

"So she can heal herself?" one man asked and he nodded. "Almost instantaneously as well, but she does have a limit. We found that limit when we fought her the first time, but we still have to be careful because the last time we fought her she had someone else with her." He said and looked over to his older brother for an agreement. He nodded, but didn't seem to quite believe it himself. "Alright, so what we are going to do is proceed with caution. We know she is what once was called a Hyuuga. Their eyes are a deformity caused by a rare genetic defect, so depending on if there were people born outside of that clan whose parents were once Hyuuga, they could activate it at some point once more. Judging by the woman who we met before, there are people like that out there, they have a limited range of sight, even if they do have 360 degree vision they can be duped." Tobirama said and they nodded.

"Their range had been calculated up to a hundred to two hundred meters, which isn't all that far compared to what the old Hyuuga were recorded being able to see." Hashirama said and the group nodded. "But what about her?" one man asked and they frowned. "We have no idea what her range is, being as why we have to keep our distance at first and keep Tobirama on watch." Hashirama said and motioned for Tobirama to scan for the women once more.

"The Uchiha are quite a ways back, perhaps we can use them to gauge her visual distance." Tobirama said and the men around him made noises of approval. Chills ran down Tobirama's spine and his breath hitched in his throat as goose bumps rose up on his arms. Hashirama noticed this and crouched next to his brother, only to look into his widened eyes and see a reflection of red. He jumped to his feet after his brother slumped over with a thump. "Do not make eye contact with her, she has spotted us!" Hashirama ordered and the men nodded.

They all stared in fear as Hashirama neared his younger brother only for Tobirama to mutter something that made his eyes go wide. "She's still two miles out! That's her range!" he yelled and the men all broke their circular formation in fear. "She got him from that far away?" one man whispered in shock and the other men began muttering things fearfully. "I'm not two miles out, not anymore anyways. Also… not my range." She said and Hashirama dropped into a defensive stance. "I'm not going to fight you." She said and he could hear the frown in her voice.

"Why are you tracking me again? I wanted nothing to do with you. Consequently I wanted nothing to do with this feud in the very beginning." Hinata said softly and the men began backing away from her. Mito dropped down beside her and watched the Senju men tremble in fear of the Hyuuga woman, they knew how fearsome she could be without even trying. "We tried to be civil you know… but your feud has gone on long enough." Mito said and Hashirama looked over at her. Hinata's eyes flickered to Tobirama and they spun once, releasing him from his genjutsu. He began violently coughing and grasping his torso.

The Uchiha brothers and their parents landed behind Hinata in the trees, only for Tajima, Aurora, and Izuna to lunge at her and Mito. "Forgive me." Hinata said as the white Susanoo formed around her swiftly, pulling Mito into it as well, much to the other woman's shock. Three arms reached out behind her and grabbed the attacking Uchiha. "She should be falling soon." Tobirama muttered and Hinata looked at him and frowned. "How would you know, you attacked an injured woman down on her luck." Mito said with a laugh.

"I know my limits, but you do not know mine, so please learn your own limits." She said and set the Uchiha down on the ground. She turned around within the Susanoo and smiled. She couldn't help the smile either, it just felt natural. "One day, Izuna, Madara, you will also be able to create a being like this. I can guarantee both of yours will be so much stronger than my own." She said and shoved her mask up to show them her smile. "You're a liar!" Aurora yelled at her and her smile became a frown. "I'm not the liar… Butsuma is… he is not the one from this time!" Hinata said with a shake of her head. "And who should we blame for that if it wasn't the Butsuma from this time?" Tajima asked and Hinata looked down in shame.

"Me, I'm the one to blame… I left a time paradox open and he found it. I will find it and I will close it. Then I will leave your time, but I will not leave until this stupid feud is dealt with." Hinata said and they watched her intently. "I will not fail you." She said softly and Madara's eyes went wide as he realized she was staring right at him. She turned swiftly in her Susanoo and looked at Mito. "Grab my hand and close your eyes." She said and Mito did as told. The moment the Susanoo dropped both the Uchiha and the Senju prepared to attack her, but both her and Mito were gone the instant the ominous chakra faded from sight.

She landed right in front of katsuyu falls and the two of them ran right inside. "Lady Katsuyu!" Mito called and the slug showed herself. "We did as you asked, we brought Hinata back." She said and the slug nodded. "Of course. You're a bright one, Hinata. All these times of speaking with you, perhaps this version is the most determined to save the shinobi world. However I'm afraid that your ability to keep coming back to this time to attempt to save it over and over again are running out. The gods believe in you, but they have come up with a different strategy, one that will keep you safe." She said and Hinata frowned. "But what about the Senju and the Uchiha?" Hinata asked and katsuyu looked at her for a moment then slid her way across the cave to circle Hinata.

"I'm afraid a lot will change this time around. However Madara and Izuna will still live, as will Tajima and Aurora. This I can promise you. But it is not your place to protect them, you're just going to delay the inevitable until the stars align. Then things will change and lives will be saved, but it will not be by your hand alone. There is a man that will assist you, take his help and use it wisely." Katsuyu said and Hinata nodded. "Can you explain any more of this?" she asked and the slug shook her head. "No… I can however tell you that your abilities are only going to become stronger. But I cannot go into detail because the Gods want no one trying to stop this from happening." She said and slipped back into the back of the cave.

"Goodbye for now young one."

:-:-:-:-:

The moment Hinata and Mito had vanished Tobirama had slammed his hand to the ground to attempt to track them down, and as he did so Senju surrounded him to protect him from the Uchiha. "She's about three miles ahead, she might be keeping an eye on us so we must be more careful." Tobirama said and Hashirama sent him a look. "Don't stare into her eyes Tobirama, we don't neednanother repeat." He said and Tobirama nodded. The Uchiha circled the Senju and as soon as her location had been announced, they vanished off into that direction.

Madara didn't even stop to look back at the startled Senju, who had been completely ignored by the Uchiha. However in his mind, he thought over everything Hinata had been saying; and he believed her. Her eyes tugged at his soul, even if they were the same as his own, they pulled at him to believe her. He glanced at his parents and younger brother, all to gauge their reactions. His mother was enraged, but he wasn't surprised in the slightest.

He didn't think he had ever seen her quite this angry before, but he knew the first one to attack Hinata would either be his mother or Izuna. And this was judging just by the confused and angry look in Izuna's eyes as well. Perhaps it had been the way she had talked to them so lovingly, or maybe even the way she had responded like a scolded child when his mother had yelled at her. Maybe it was just the way her defensive grasped them so carefully, as if they would break. He had no idea what exactly had set his mother and brother off, but his father's hands were shaking and he knew exactly why. Those eyes that had been staring back at him… the ones that mirrored his own eyes.

The exact same pattern, the exact same shade of red, the exact same dull black when inactive, those were a mirror image of his eyes and he knew it. Madara had noticed as well when he had looked into her eyes that very first day. The only difference was the Mangekyo version, and her eyes were haunting to him when they had changed. When they jumped from the tree line and out into the open, they saw Hinata and Mito talking. The red haired woman standing up and chattering happily until the thumps of their arrival had been heard. She froze, and that was when Hinata had stood from her sitting position at the base of the tree.

Tajima took a few steps towards her and she didn't draw her blade, didn't even move to defend herself. She allowed him to rip her mask off and throw it to the side, allowing her eyes to mirror his own. "How do you have my eyes?" He ground out and she frowned and looked away. "Those memories had only come back to me recently." She said and he fisted his hands. "I am Okami, I am Hinata Hyuuga, and I was… Uchiha Hinata… this horrible fate of mine was wrought to save you." She said and he grit his teeth audibly, she wasn't saying it loud enough for the others to hear, this was just for him.

"You died protecting me for three different reasons." She said softly, just loud enough for him to hear. "What reasons did I have?" he asked softly, tossing a glance back at his family to let them know it was alright. "One, because I was in love with your eldest, which I still am; but I cannot allow him to know. The second, you told me I was the daughter you never had and you died protecting me from Butsuma. The third… when you died… you promised me that one day, I would be able to see again. You just never explained how." She whispered and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I would have preferred if you had lived… I didn't want you to die. I was blind, you should have let me die…" she whispered as she shook her head. She was about to begin sobbing but she choked it down the moment his hand landed on her head. She looked up at him in surprise. "It must have been so much torture, living through this all over again." He said and she nodded. "This is my last time… if I fail this time… I fail the entire shinobi world." She whispered and he smiled at her.

"You won't fail." He said and her eyes spun into the Sharingan, which caught him by surprise as she lunged at him. Aurora and Izuna lunged at her at that exact moment, but they didn't understand exactly what was going on… before they even had time to react she had shoved Tajima behind her back and fisted her hands, chakra engulfing both of them as she lunged forwards. She slammed her chakra engulfed fist into the rapidly approaching tree root, which would have impaled Tajima if she hadn't reacted as swiftly as she had.

It wasn't long after that Butsuma had dove through the trees at her. "Hello again, you pest." He said with a smirk and lunged for her, sending a barrage of punches at her; which she dodged just as swiftly. She grabbed his fist and swung herself around behind him, but he spun on his heel just as swiftly. "You can't defeat me as easily as you have in the past, my dear. If you haven't noticed, I have been fighting you for years now, all at different power levels. So I'm quite capable of killing you once more." He said and she flipped backwards out of his reach.

"How dare you attack him!" Aurora yelled and lunged at Butsuma, who grabbed her by the throat. He turned his eyes back to Hinata only to see she was right upon him now. He made a move to throw Aurora at Hinata, who feigned to the left. He reached that way with his other hand and she threw her katana, only to cut off his right hand he had been holding Aurora off her feet by. He yelled in pain and rushed to try and grab his dismembered hand, but Hinata kicked him away from it.

"You know better than anyone… that you don't deserve that hand any longer." She hissed and he looked at her angrily. "You're just an Uchiha's whore, just like you always have been!" he snapped and Hinata kicked his hand off out of sight... "That hand has my blood staining it, deep down so far beneath the ability to wash clean, my blood will forever stain your hands! You stole my eyes! Then you stole my life! You don't deserve that hand, but you do deserve what you're going to get!" she said as she lunged at him while he cradled his stump to his chest, his other hand holding his blade up to strike at her, but someone else's blade stopped her from connecting her blade with Butsuma's.

She looked up to see Tobirama and Hashirama there, so she flipped backwards out of their way and landed in a crouched position. Izuna had run to his mother and helped her up with the assistance of Mito. "We aren't your enemy!" Mito yelled at the two Senju brothers and Hashirama looked over at her. Tobirama lunged for Mito who had just released the Uchiha matriarch. She flipped backwards out of his reach then lunged forwards, golden chains forming in her hands as she lunged forwards and as if in an intricate dance, she jumped and spun around the white haired Senju. The chains wrapped tightly around him and she yanked hard sending him around in a semi-circle.

Roots shot up and circled Mito before her foot could connect with Tobirama's head. The sudden jolt of movement in the opposite direction sent her mask flying as well, but Hinata's chakra engulfed fist broke the roots that had captured Mito. "Do not touch her; we are the ones trying to solve this issue! You can't just blindly attack people!" Hinata yelled and Madara stepped in front of her. She stared at him with curious eyes, but he offered her a smirk from over his shoulder.

"Madara…" she began, and he shook his head to silence her. "You're the jumper; we are here to help you. Well, father and I are; this was the plan from the beginning, you see. If you really had his eyes like Karui said you would… we were going to help you. Mother wanted nothing to do with you because she was honestly scared of the way this would turn out." Madara said and Hinata blushed. "So you were testing me in the cave?!" she squealed and he released a laugh.

"What are you spouting?!" Tobirama snapped and Hinata looked over at him. "I'm here to fix what your father messed up." She said and he frowned at her. "What did he do exactly?" Hashirama asked and Hinata tilted her head back and showed the scar across her neck, which Butsuma couldn't hide his amusement at, much to his son's surprise. They lifted their father off his feet and they vanished, but not before Hashirama sent Mito a look, which she looked down and away from him for as if she were ashamed.

"Mito, let's go. Your mother would be terribly worried, especially since we never reached our original destination due to interference from the brothers once more." Hinata said and Mito nodded. They then proceeded to vanish off into the surrounding woods. Madara's mother made no move to chase the women, knowing that if Hinata hadn't removed Butsuma's hand there may have been a casualty in the bunch. She looked to her eldest son who was still staring off in the direction she had vanished.

"Madara…" she called out to him and he turned to face her. "What is it about her that draws you to her?" she asked softly and he scratched his cheek with a soft chuckle. Tajima sighed and rubbed his face with both of his hands, while Izuna cracked a smile which then turned into laughter focused at his older brother. "You're an idiot!" he laughed and Madara gave him a look, which froze him in place, his laughter silenced. "Oh really? I'm an idiot?" he asked and cracked a wicked smirk at his younger brother.

"Did you not even look at her? Better yet, have you not seen how strong she is? She's amazing, and even though I will never marry her… doesn't mean I can't admire her." He said and Izuna sighed. His mother began laughing, laughing until tears fell from her eyes and she hugged her son tightly laughing even harder as she did so. "I hope you know you're a fool." She said as she ran her hands over his cheeks, brushing his hair away from his face. "I know mother, I know." He said and she hugged him tightly.

"I want you to be safe alright, I cannot go on patrol with you tomorrow and neither can your father. But we will be at the compound if you need us for anything…" she said and turned to walk away, but not before she looked at her eldest son and shook her head. "Please my son, do not be angry when the jumper has to leave. She cannot stay forever and no one knows if she will ever come back, being as why the legend of Okami was so important." She said and smiled at him.

"I know mother, don't worry… I understand that fully. She has things to change and lives to save, I'm fully aware of this. That is why I will admire her strength, but nothing more." He said and she nodded. "Come, let's go home now…" she said and they all nodded in agreement, this was a bit too much excitement for one day.


	5. Chapter 5

Madara stood before Sasuke and Naruto but it wasn't long before he hit his knees, all of the power draining from his being and transferring into the faceless being that had broken from him. Before they realized what exactly was going on, there was a woman hovering above them in the sky. Before they could actually place all of their attentions on the woman hovering above, a familiar face dropped from seemingly nowhere. Naruto's jaw dropped as he took in the cracked physique of the dark haired woman.

The woman paid him no mind and walked over to the fallen Madara. "I tried to save you from this…" she said softly, a sigh audible in her tone. Naruto stared at her and opened his mouth to speak to her once she had turned to him. "What happened to you?" he asked and she looked up at him. "I'm a reanimation, I have been since the start of this war. I released myself far before Itachi could send me back. I kept myself here because I know what's coming." She said and stared over at him, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and Obito.

"Such a shame…" she sighed, looking around at all of the podded people around them. "This was solved, but then he returned and killed… well… me." she sighed and they stared at her wide eyed. "So… she's… she's dead?" Naruto asked and she looked at him and released a bitter laugh. "I've died a few times, this last one was utter bullshit though." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her language had team seven staring at her oddly.

"What?" she snapped, then a laugh escaped her. "Ah, I get it… I never used to cuss." She sighed and Sakura frowned at her. "Watching the ones you swore to protect, be slaughtered…. It does quite a bit to a person…" she said and she looked at Sasuke. "You know better than anyone, Sasuke…" she sighed and he frowned as she circled around Madara. She crouched before him and pulled him up to rest upon a rock nearby. "You're a fool, my dearest." She said and he coughed out a chuckle.

"Don't I know it…" he managed and she shook her head. "When she comes back I'm going to kill you." She said and his eyes went wide. "What?!" he snapped and she frowned at him. "You've caused too much trouble. And I'm going to kill her as well. The both of you have caused way too much trouble." She said as she patted him on the head. "Who are you going to kill?" Naruto asked and she tossed him a smirk. "Oh, just the other me… the one supposed to save all of you." She said and he glared at her.

"You won't kill her." He snarled and she laughed. "I'm going to damn you all into hell because you all deserve it! Look at all of this around us! This is what war does!" she snarled and then she pointed at herself. "Look at me, this is what war does. I'm done with war!" she snarled and Naruto glared at her. "Well we just want to live! To survive! You're going to steal that away from us?!" he snapped and she nodded. "Yes! Because you have no idea what was taken from me! My husband! My father in law! My mother in law! My younger brother! All of them! I watched them die dammit!" she screeched and Naruto sent her a sympathetic frown.

"She was raped and murdered, right in front of me and I was too much of a coward to do anything. Then Butsuma attempted to steal my eyes right from my skull and I went blind." She explained, her tone still furious. "Tajima… he treated me like his own daughter, he told me that one day I would see. He said he knew this and promised me this, I was naïve." She snapped and her Sharingan eyes spun. "I didn't see Butsuma's attack coming, but Tajima did and he took the hit for me, only to pluck his eyes from his skull one… at a time…" she said and closed one eye.

"I stared at him with the one eye I could see from, as he stared right back at me. Then he plucked his other eye right from his head to place it in my empty eye, only for the emptiness in my head to graciously accept the eyes. Then he said to me, 'I told you that you would see again one day'." She explained and Madara frowned at her form where she had left him, he was hanging on with all the strength he had left. She didn't care for their sympathy. "Then, I failed to save Izuna, but we made that damn treaty anyways. Just for it to fall through." She said as she paced around in front of them.

"I killed innocent people trying to get to Madara, because I knew he was in trouble. It was the night the valley of the end was formed, and I had run to them. I jumped in front of Hashirama's blade in an attempt to save Madara, but little did I know, I didn't jump in close enough to Hashirama to get him to stop." She said and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she looked over at the Uchiha and the Uzumaki. "Madara still ended up getting impaled, right through me." she said and then turned her glare on Madara.

"If you haven't heard already, he didn't die immediately. Instead he brought himself back to life, just wonderful don't you think?" she asked and sneered at him. "You should have just given in." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I brought myself back to life… so I could use the infinite Tsukuyomi…" he said and she sneered viciously at him once more, she wanted nothing to do with listening to what he had to say anymore. She didn't even look at him when he finished his sentence, which angered Naruto deeply. She just walked over and sat, it wouldn't be long now she supposed.

"I did it… so I could be with you forever."

:-:-:-:-:-:

Hinata had asked Mito to stay behind today, because something felt odd, odd as in there was a force tugging at her form. She knew what it felt like, but she wasn't going to tell Mito what exactly it was… she didn't want to frighten the young woman. She felt around on her body, trying to see if any marks had appeared, but no more were showing themselves. She sighed and grabbed her items she knew she would need. "Be careful out there today." Mito said and Hinata smiled at her. "I will, and you don't go tattling to Hashirama that I was being mean again." Hinata laughed, but the dark red blush on her face made Hinata laugh even more.

And Uchiha messenger had arrived early this morning begging for her to show up and assist the Uchiha brothers. She agreed swiftly, there was no hesitation and the messenger had smiled at her before he had vanished. The Uchiha had seemed pleasant towards her ever since that day a week ago when she had removed Butsuma's hand. He had passed away from infection a day ago, which had set off the Senju brothers. Hinata wasn't proud that she had killed the man, but she had told him the very first day that it would be her that would end him. In the end it had been an infection caused by her removing his hand.

She could no longer feel any more of the open paradox portals, which was ultimately a good thing. The bad thing was that it had been a human that had been a paradox of time, who knew if there were any more out there… she supposed there were more, but she would rather not have to deal with them. Better yet, she would rather not have to deal with a paradox of herself especially if that self was stronger than she was… that was the last thing she wanted.

Hinata felt that she was close to the Uchiha brothers and she almost sighed in relief, almost. A strong gust of wind slammed into her side and she hit the ground and tumbled a few feet away from the path she had been running upon. She shoved herself shakily to her feet and she looked around, there were no people around her whatsoever. She turned and had begun towards the meeting place once more but the humming of the wind made her stop. Wind whipped around her from all directions and she could only withhold her yell for help.

Hinata wasn't quite expecting the force that had seemingly come from nowhere; she had been expecting something though, judging by the reverberating of the wind around her just before it had knocked her off her feet. The feeling of the wind before she'd been struck, It had been unsettling. She heard Tobirama yell angrily and she could tell they'd discovered the Uchiha brothers. She furrowed her brows and she knew she should be trying to get free to get to them, but it wasn't long before the familiar swirl of colors flashed before her eyes and she felt the sensation of falling.

Her eyes went wide as she realized she was being forcefully taken by the veil of time. "No! Izuna! Madara!" She managed before she was tossed completely into the veil. There was nothing she could do because not even her eyes would work against this current of air taking her to some place she could only guess the location of. When the winds had begun to die down she felt the sensation of falling once more, so she did what any rational person would do, she squeezed her eyes shut and awaited the impact.

She hit the ground on her stomach with a thud. "Ugh…" She managed as she shakily pushed herself to her hands and knees. She then reached up to brush her bangs out of her face before she grimaced as she felt a warm liquid beneath her palms. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized that the warm liquid was blood. Her head jerked up and she locked eyes with a familiar face. "So I was right... You're her... You're Okami... the jumper." He said with a pained smile.

His eyes didn't match anymore... instead one was red, while the other held the white eye of the Uchiha jutsu, the Izanagi. His eyes crinkled in sign of a forced smile. "Izanagi-kun... what happened here?" She asked and he gripped his side with one hand as he reached with the other to help her up. "I tracked down the men who kidnapped Hikaru-kun." He said as he helped her to his feet, when he stood to his full height, she then noticed the barrage of shuriken that had been lodged in his back.

"Izanagi!" she exclaimed as she forced herself to lean around him so she could see what he was trying to hide from her. She immediately jumped to turn him and begin removing the offending objects from his back. He chuckled as she carefully pulled the last of the shuriken from his back. "You're such an angel, my dear. But, I fear that the shuriken were only a minor hindrance to me." He said and turned to face her. He placed a hand on her head and smiled once more, his eyes crinkling at the edges, reminding her of when Itachi would pat her on the head and smile at her when she was younger.

Her eyes watered and she fisted her hands, he made her feel so important and yet still like a child all with one look. She glanced up and saw that pained glint in his eyes and she scanned over him, only to see his blood stained hand. "Izanagi-kun?" She asked as she noticed that his hand was covering a dark red stain on his abdomen, and wasn't just covered in blood. Her hands began to glow green, but no matter how much healing chakra she poured into his system, he wouldn't heal in the slightest.

He placed a hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the offending tears falling from her eyes. "Why can't I heal you... why?" She sobbed softly and he jabbed two fingers on her forehead to get her attention in a similar manner that Itachi would use with Sasuke. "I'm prepared for this... I already knew I was going to die... I had already met the angel that was going to see me off after all." He said and her eyes burned even worse at the buildup of unshed tears. She let out a loud sob and fisted her hands in his shirt tightly.

"Three times! Three! And yet not even once was I able to save you!" She sobbed and he blinked at her, but soon after a slow laugh trickled from his lips. "Three lives you've come around and not over was I able to kiss you? I think that's not a good trend, don't you?" He laughed, despite his pain and her lower lip trembled. "But... what about Hikaru... what will I tell him! How am I supposed to tell him you're not coming home?" Hinata says as she rubbed at her eyes to get rid of the offending tears. He frowned and his grasp on her shoulder became tighter. "Hikaru is over there. I was too late. His eyes are gone." He said and Hinata looked over to where he pointed with a horrified look. The young Uchiha's sightless head stared back at her. The kunai was still in his grasp from where he had ended his own life.

"I'm so sorry... forgive me..." Hinata said but he shook his head with a small smile. "Don't be. I'm here to help you now. That is why you cannot heal me. I am a pawn to act as your sacrifice. The Kami told me of their plans. I agree to the terms. Do not object. They have a better plan for me and Hikaru once your part is fulfilled. I'm sure you will very much be pleased by this. For now though... Take my hand." He said then looked at her seriously. His lips met with hers swiftly and briefly, but Hinata felt a change in her own chakra. He then proceeded to speak once more telling her exactly what she needed to do.

"When we arrive in the other time, grab the one named Izuna before the veil drops, because as soon as you grab him, you will be transported again. You must not hesitate or else the consequences could be fatal." He said and Hinata nodded. The moment her hand made contact with his, he began to change in appearance. This was no henge either, this was a divine alteration. He was becoming an Izuna look alike. Hinata's eyes went wide as she realized what was going to happen.

By the time she could try to do anything about it, her body was already moving towards the Izuna she had become friends with, if only because of Madara and his respect for her in this time. She tackled him to the ground with the veil's colors still swirling around her. He stared at her wide eyed, but they had only enough time to look over and see Tobirama run through Izanagi in Izuna's appearance, before the veil wrapped around the two of them once more, but not before Izanagi sent her a smile as his blood splattered her mask as she pulled it back over her face. Hinata sobbed loudly as she held her hand over Izuna's eyes to protect him from the blinding flashes of color around them.

"I'm so sorry, Izanagi... Izuna... if either of you could ever forgive me... I wouldn't deserve it..." She sobbed as they hit the ground once more. Hinata was helped to her feet by Izuna and they looked around. "I forgive you Hinata… Madara was sure you were only doing this to save us…" he said and she nodded at him. "He was also right when he said that none of us would die. The prophecy said an Uchiha would die if you were to return… but we never knew who…" he said as he looked around at his surroundings.

"Where are we, Hinata?" he asked and she looked around her for the first time. "Oh my... god..." Hinata managed with horror stricken eyes as she looked around at her surroundings. A flash of silver and the clang of metal rang out and Hinata flipped sideways and grabbed the flying blade, which upon contact to her hand sent her spinning in a half circle. "That's..." Izuna began staring at the blade with wide eyes. "The Uchiha blade, Tsubaki." Hinata said and unsheathed the blade. She looked into the blade and all she could see was the projected image of Madara, and he appeared to be knocking on deaths door.

"Follow me." She said and made a bee line right for the area where she saw Madara lying against a rock. Izuna followed without further question. They didn't make it to Madara, instead, they were stopped by someone else. "I've been awaiting you." A voice the same as her own echoed around her and she stood up to her full height. Hinata stared wide eyed at the woman before her. "Hinata?!" The voice of a familiar blonde rang out and she took a few steps away from the woman in front of her.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, kakashi... what's going on?" She asked and Naruto frowned. "Turns out Madara had been used as well." He said and Hinata nodded. "What's the deal with her?" she asked and they didn't leave the Susanoo, but they looked over at the woman in front of her. "That's you… that's Okami, Hinata." Kakashi said and Hinata glared at her. "No, I am Okami. This woman is dark and hateful. She's an imposter with misdirected attentions." Hinata snapped and the other woman laughed.

"I'm you, you're me… no one cares any more. I have an unlimited source of chakra and you do not. I'm here to kill you, because you're the third piece of the puzzle. Kaguya knows this you see, that's why she has spared me for this long as is. If I kill you, she'll let me kill Madara and destroy the world, and all of your pathetic hopes and dreams." She laughed and Hinata glared at her. "You have no idea which version of us that you're threatening, I will have you know this…" Hinata snapped and she caught glimpse of a small smile on Madara's lips.

"Yes I do actually, you're the one who succeeded and had set me free from the jewel, but as you know that jewel is no longer here and I was brought back. It won't work on me." she said with a grin and Hinata released a laugh, a well humored laugh. "You're the one who was forsaken, I understand your anger. I had to relive it, you know…" Hinata said with a smile and a wicked grin crossed the lips of her alternative self. "Yes… I was forsaken, but I forsook myself to defend the one I love, what is your excuse for being so weak?" she asked and Hinata frowned.

"I'm not weak…" she said and the darker version cackled loudly, only to lunge at Hinata. "You've always been weak." She snarled and aimed an empty palm for Hinata's chest, but glowing white ribs formed around Hinata and the empty palm did no damage at all. Okami glared at her and the same Susanoo began forming around her as well. Her stopped at four arms, while the real Hinata's sprouted six and as they grappled with each other, the last two arms shot an arrow right into the center of Okami's Susanoo, forcing it to shatter in the center.

Hinata lunged from her Susanoo and with chakra engulfed fists, she sent a punch right into the center of the Susanoo before her, causing it to completely shatter. Okami lunged for her and she feigned to the right, only for her to drop back to the left and sweep kick at Okami, who jumped into the air to avoid her. Okami spun down at her with a chakra enhanced fist, but Hinata spun right out of the way of her hit. "You know what… this is going to take forever if we keep showing off." Okami snorted and Hinata sent her a look from beneath her mask.

"So much alike, yet so different. Such a shame that we both love the same man, too bad we love him in different ways. I would love to see him dead, yet you would love to see him alive." Okami sneered and tossed a barrage of kunai at her, which she sent away with a rotation. Hinata unsheathed Tsubaki and sent fifteen swift swipes at Okami, each flying at her and in area's she might dodge to. "I want that blade!" Okami screeched and Hinata nodded. "Come take it from me then." She said and Okami lunged for her once she had finished dancing out of the way of all the invisible blades.

Hinata knew exactly what she was going to do as soon as Okami got close enough. The other woman sent a flurry of swift hits at Hinata but she ducked and dodged out of the way of every hit. As Okami reared back to send out a final hit, Hinata swiped upwards swiftly. The blade cut right through her and she coughed up blood as she looked at Hinata in shock. "You bitch…" she coughed angrily and Hinata frowned as her skin began melding back together.

Hinata's eyes went wide because the moment Okami's torso melded back together; Okami sent her flying with a chakra enhanced foot to the face which shattered her mask. Hinata barely had time to recover when Okami landed on her with both feet in her gut. Blood sprayed from Hinata's mouth when Okami's legs had made impact. She could hear Naruto, Sakura, Izuna, and Kakashi all yell out to her, telling her to get back up… but she couldn't.

Okami laughed haughtily as she shoved her foot into Hinata's face. "I told you I was stronger." She said and swiped the blade from Hinata's grasp. Naruto's eyes went wide as she walked away from Hinata with the blade. She stood in front of Madara, who stared up at her with a weak gaze, he was ready to let go completely. "Go ahead…" he whispered and Hinata forced herself to her feet and she walked slowly over to where Okami stood, her wide eyed gaze locked on the man within the blade, who looked healthy once more.

A wicked grin was on Madara's lips when she had hallway unsheathed the blade. He released weak laughter as the wind whipped around her. "You bastard." she sneered and he gazed up at her. "You seem to forget, if I don't want you touching my belongings… I will kill you." He managed as the blade cut her into pieces right in front of him. Red markings outlined Hinata's face as she placed a hand over Okami's form. A flash of light flew from her body and right into Hinata.

The blade she had reacquired shattered within her grasp, surprising her greatly. The piece of the soul flew right into Madara and his breathing evened out once more, rather than breathing as ragged as he had been, he was stable. She stood and noticed the light engulfing her as well. Long beautiful, shimmering ebony blue hair fell around her in a curtain, the veins around her eyes held the familiar bulging of the Byakugan, and she felt lighter than she had been.

" Hinata... you're…" Sakura stammered and Hinata looked over at them, she had three angles of vision, she had noticed this almost immediately. In the reflection of a kunai, she saw the third eye sitting in the center of her forehead, below what appeared to be two horns. She blinked as she looked at her appearance in the kunai. "What is this?" she asked and Naruto laughed lightly. "I almost mistook you for Kaguya for a moment there." Naruto said as he laughed lightly.

Sasuke watched her intently, as did Kakashi and Sakura. She looked up into the sky and saw the woman who she appeared to look like. The surprise on her features was plain and readable. She then turned to look over at Madara and Izuna. Izuna was crouched by his older brother's side, which tugged at Hinata's heart. She walked over to them and crouched beside them. She reached and brushed Madara's hair from his face. "I admired you from afar, my dear… just as I had said I would." He whispered and she smiled lightly.

"I know Madara, I know…" she said and he offered a slight grin as she caressed his face. Izuna watched her intently and she glanced up at him. "Will we be able to save him?" he asked and Hinata frowned. "I have no idea, Izuna… I have no idea." She whispered and Madara grinned at her once more. "You can ask… Naruto…" he said and she jolted to her feet, the massive chakra overhead had begun to move. "She's angry…" Madara said and forced a laugh.

"Why." Hinata asked and he grinned even wider. This was not that creepy grin he saved for Hashirama, no this one was a genuine shit eating grin he reserved for special occasions where he yelled his screw you's to the universe. Such as this moment right here, she supposed. That grin had always brought her up out of the dumps when she didn't think she would succeed. "Madara…" Izuna began and Madara reached up and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Izuna; Hinata's going to show this bitch who's the boss." He said and his eyes shut as he laughed.

"The final piece of the puzzle has awakened. Hinata is the third in the trilogy, the woman who interfered with Indra and Ashura! The one who interfered with Hashirama and I! She is… Okami! She is Hinata!" Madara laughed loudly, while Hinata and the others stared at him in shock.

"We are each one of the descendants of the original three." He laughed even louder as Hinata looked up at the angry woman hovering overhead, Sasuke and Naruto's glances directed there as well


End file.
